Detent mechanisms are applied to control motion of components relative to each other in a manner keeping them in a defined relative position until a predetermined force is overcome suddenly allowing one of the components to move relative to the other, wherein the subsequent motion can be achieved by application of a significantly reduced force.
The motion may end at another relative position defined by the detent mechanism in such a manner that a predetermined force has to be overcome to move the component back into its initial position.
Such detent mechanisms may be applied to define the position of a drawer in furniture or in a car or to define positions of components within medical equipment.